


Human AU's are cute too

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, YOLO, mention of a Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cry every goddamned time and whats more romantic than walking into a Pole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human AU's are cute too

He was still new in town: had moved in recently because of the job he had taken on. Today was Saturday, and it was a sunny day outside. A nice change it was, from the usual grey clouds. And temperatures didn’t disappoint either. The perfect weather to take a walk in, right? Plus, it was the best manner to discover a new area. He had plenty of time enough too. And he found he deserved it, as the past few weeks had been rather hectic. Moving into his new home, and all the work that his job brought him. He could surely use a bit of fresh air. He didn’t take a map though. He knew where his home was located, and he would watch the route he’d take carefully, so he could wander as much as he wanted. 

And so he did. Whistling a soft melody and eagerly scanning the surroundings. It wasn’t until he spot something colorful from the corner of his eye, and he turned towards it, that the whistling gradually ceased. It was a flower shop, filled with so many flowers that they even stood outside as well. Despite the distance between him and the shop, he could even make out the different flowers and their sizes- but mostly their bright and happy colors. In the midst of the flowers outside, a young woman was tending to them. Since he didn’t stop walking yet, the woman’s features became more and more visible as he approached the little shop. She had her gaze firmly locked on the flowers she gently held in her hand. Her eyes were a clear blue and seemed to be sparkling. Her long hair shined with the sun on it.

She was merely a stranger on the street, but she already had him wrapped around her finger. He was lured in by her beauty– an angel she was, and he was enchanted by her. Sadly, the woman was not the only one whose presence he was struck by. That became painfully clear when a loud metal bang put a halt to his trance. A loud thud, and a sharp pain arose in his entire face. Too caught up in his dreamy state, he had lost sight of his steps, and had promptly walked in a streetlight. Clutching his nose, grunting and cursing in five different languages, he heavily leaned against the pole he had just hit. He could feel the blood running through his fingers. 

And then he noticed the woman once again, from across the street. Flowers were laying next to her feet as she had dropped them upon hearing the loud thud, and her posture was tense. Her head was turned towards him, and her blue eyes had lost their sparks. In stead they were now filled with pure worry. He could feel his entire face heat up, the blood rising to his cheeks immediately. If all color hadn’t left his face, he would be red as a tomato now. 

And then she started moving. She started moving towards him.   
And he could feel himself freeze entirely, yet he could feel his entire being panic as well. 

And in a fit of desperation, he ran for it.

He ran for it so hard. 

Not even looking back to the girl he left behind in the middle of the street, who was overcome with nothing but confusion.

It was the most stupid course of action he’d ever taken, but he ran until he was completely out of breath and completely out of sight from the girl. And then he collapsed. 

When he woke up in a hospital bed, the doctor told him “broken nose and a mild concussion”, but he would be fine, but would be kept for a few days for observation on the latter part anyways.

Sitting in his chair in front of the window, he looked down at the street across the hospital.

He saw her again, the lady with blue eyes and golden hair. As if nothing ever happened, she had returned to her flowers. Treating them with utmost care and a smile as vibrant as the colors of the flowers.

He could imagine him with her, hold her hand, wrap his arms around her, and press his lips to hers. Hug her, kiss her, love her, shower her with affection, marriage, children, and they would grow old together- he could imagine it all. And oh was he in love with her. He was earnestly and greatly in love with the woman whose name he didn’t even know yet. And oh boy was the love pure. He could already imagine spending his entire life with her.

That moment, he knew he had found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> No poles were harmed in the making of this story


End file.
